GoodBye Jean
by sesshomaru-lover1116
Summary: X2 Spoilers! Jean's POV at the end of X2. Songfic to Evanescence's "Whisper". Please read and review! My first attempt at a songfic!


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Evanescence! I still wouldn't mind having Hugh Jackman or James Marsden though! Amy Lee rocks!

**Good-bye Jean**

_**Catch me as I fall,**_

_**Say you're here and it's all over now,**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere,**_

_**No one's here and I fall into myself.**_

I was standing in the jet. Storm and Cyclops were trying to get it started. The back was filled with cold, frightened children. Scott gave up and came back to talk to me.

"Hey, are you alright," he asked when he saw a single tear on my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. He then took me in his arms and kissed me.

"I'm so sorry about what happened in there. How's your leg?" he asked with concern.

"It's fine Scott, it wasn't your fault." I said hugging him.

"I love you." He whispered.

" I know. I love you too." I replied and kissed him. It was then that I knew what I had to do.

_**This truth drive me, into madness.**_

_**I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away.**_

_**If I will it all away.**_

Scott went back to helping Ororo at the controls. Bobby and Rouge were clinging to each other, as were all the other children. Kurt was sitting in a seat, rapidly praying German. Logan was watching Cyclops and Storm at the controls. The professor just sat there, knowing as always, what was going to happen.

"Scott, Logan, everyone. I love you and I always will. I'm doing this for your sake." I thought to myself as I made way out of the jet.

_**Don't turn away (don't give into the pain),**_

_**Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name),**_

_**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them),**_

_**Don't turn out the lights (never sleep, never die).**_

Once I was outside Charles realized I was gone and Scott came to get me. I slammed the stair back up and started to lift the jet with my telekinesis. Scott was crying to Storm to lower the stairs, but I wouldn't let her as I started to pilot the jet.

_**I'm frightened by what I see,**_

_**But somehow I know that there's much more to come,**_

_**Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears,**_

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,**_

_**If I will it all away.**_

As I'm trying to lift the jet, the dam fully breaks and water comes crashing toward me and the jet. I put up my other hand and the water immediately goes around us. I then concentrate on lifting my friends and loved ones to safety. Logan tells Kurt to come get me, but I won't let him. Using my telepathy, I talk through Charles. I try to comfort everyone, but they only get more frightened.

I tell them, "I know what I'm doing. This is the only way." Scott rushes over to the professor and yells to me.

He says "Jean, listen to me. Don't do this."

"Good bye." I tell them through Xavier, making a smile play across his face. With my last burst of energy and help from the Phoenix Power, I manage to lift the jet and let the cold-water rush over me, dragging my body to the bottom on the lake. I am now lost forever, or so they think. I have become much stronger than anyone could have imagined.

_**Don't turn away (don't give into the pain),**_

_**Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name),**_

_**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them),**_

_**Don't turn out the lights (never sleep, never die).**_

Scott, Logan, and Charles talked about me and my 'death'. They are all mourning my 'loss'. Scott and Logan walk out of Xavier's office and Logan stops Scott.

"Hey, she did make a choice. It was you," he tells Scott. Scott then starts crying again.

"Scott, my beloved, please don't cry. I will be back soon. I love you and I always will," I think to myself, and then let the threatening sleep finally take over me.

_**Fallen angels at my feet,**_

_**Whispered voices at my ear,**_

_**Death before my eyes,**_

_**Lying next to me I fear.**_

_**She beckons me,**_

_**Shall I give in,**_

_**Upon my end shall I begin,**_

_**Forsaking all I've fallen for,**_

_**I rise to meet my end.**_

_**Don't turn away (don't give into the pain),**_

_**Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name),**_

_**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them),**_

_**Don't turn out the lights (never sleep, never die).  
**_

* * *

Thanks for reading! This was my first attempt at a songfic! If its good, I might make some more, but let me know! Thanks, Phoenix Boepple 


End file.
